Horus
Horus'' – egipski bóg nieba, opiekun faraonów. Panujący władca utożsamiał się z nim i przyjmował jego imię. Był synem Ozyrysa oraz Izydy. Historia Narodziny Gdy Ozyrys został podstępnie zamordowany i poćwiartowany przez Seta, Izyda pozbierała rozrzucone kawałki jego ciała (poza penisem który został zjedzony przez suma nilowego), i przy pomocy Anubisa przywróciła życie Ozyrysowi(stał się pierwszą mumią), dodając mu złoty fallus i spółkowała z nim. W innej wersji, Izydę zapłodnił boski ogień. Gdy Izyda była w ciąży, musiała uciekać w rejon Delty Nilu, by ukryć się przed Setem. Wiedziała bowiem że zazdrosny Set będzie chciał zabić dziecko, obawiając się że przypadnie mu władza. Tam tez urodziła boskiego syna – Horusa. Walka o tron Horus został wezwany przez matkę do ochrony Egiptu przed Setem. I choć popierany był zarówno przez Izydę jak i Thota, Re stanął po stronię Seta i wyśmiał wiek i słabość Horusa. Jednak dzięki podstępowi Izydy Horus odzyskał rodzinny tron. Set jednak nie dał za wygraną i Horus musiał z nim stoczyć jeszcze wiele potyczek nim się ostatecznie poddał. Podczas tych walk, Horus związał się z Dolnym Egiptem (gdzie był czczony), i stał się jego patronem. Pewnego razu Horus miał już zabić Seta, ale powstrzymała go matka zadając mu ranę, którą zresztą potem uleczyła. Według papirusu Chester-Beaty I Set próbował udowodnić swoją wyższość przez zgwałcenie Horusa. Horus jednak umieścił swoje dłonie między udami, złapał nasienie Seta i natychmiast wrzucił do rzeki. Dzięki temu że Set go nie opanował. Sprytny Horus spuścił własne nasienie na sałatę, ulubioną potrawę Seta. Gdy Set zjadł tę sałatę, udał się przed oblicze bogów chcąc wysunąć swój argument, że to on powinien władać nad Egiptem. Bogowie najpierw wysłuchali opowieści Seta o ujarzmieniu Horusa, a potem przywołali nasienie, które odpowiedziało z wnętrza boga. Set jednak odmówił poddania się, stąd dalsza walka współzawodnictwo między bogami toczyły się przez następne osiem lat. Bogowie mieli ścigać się w zawodach, płynąć na kamiennych łodziach. Horus jednak użył podstępu, jego łódź zrobiona była z drewna i tylko pomalowana tak, aby przypominała kamień. Oczywiście ciężka łódka Seta utonęła a Horusa nie. Kiedy Horus wygrał zawody, Set musiał ustąpić a Horus oficjalnie zasiadł na tronie Egiptu. Ale od czasów Nowego Państwa Set był uważany za pana pustyni i położnych na niej oaz. Wg niektórych wersji Set ostatecznie wyzwał Horusa na pojedynek, w którym obaj mieli pod postaciami hipopotamów wytrwać jak najdłużej pod wodą. Tymczasem zaplanował na niego zasadzkę, jednak Izyda ubiegła go i zraniła harpunem, zmuszając do poddania się. Mit o walce Horusa z Setem może być interpretowany jako wyjaśnienie zjednoczenia dwóch osobnych wcześniej państw – Górnego i Dolnego Egiptu. Horus byłby bogiem Dolnego, a Set Górnego Egiptu. W micie bogowie toczą walkę, tak jak Górny Egipt z Dolnym. Horus (reprezentujący Górny Egipt) zwycięża, jednak część Horusa (nasienie) przechodzi do Seta (który reprezentuje Górny Egipt). Wyjaśnia to dlaczego Dolny Egipt dominuje nad Górnym – regionem Seta, w dużej części pokrytym pustynią. Wygląd Najwcześniejsza forma przedstawiania Horusa to sokoła - bóstwo opiekuńcze Nechen w GórnymEgipcie. Był to jednocześnie bóg lokalny i bóstwo powiązane z władzą królewską. Król bowiem uważany był we wczesnym okresie za żywą manifestację Horusa a po śmierci [[Ozyrys]a. Najczęściej Horus był przedstawiany jako syn Izydy i Ozyrysa. Miał też dwie inne formy: *'Heru-Pa-Chared''' (Horus Młodzieniec) - czyli po grecku w okresie ptolemejskim Harpokrates, był przedstawiany jako młodzieniec z lokiem włosów (oznaka młodości) po prawej stronie głowy. Ponadto, często nosił połączoną koronę Górnego i Dolnego Egiptu. Reprezentował wschodzące słońce i jego pierwsze ranne płomienie. *'Heru-ur '(Horus Starzec) - W tej formie Horus reprezentował światłość i był małżonkeim Hathor. Jako taki był jednym z najstarszych bogów egipskich. Stał się patronem Nechen i patronem królestwa. Później stał się opiekunem faraonów, i był nazywany synem prawdy., co podkreślało jego rolę jako obrońcy Maat. Był przedstawiany jako sokół z rozpostartymi skrzydłami. Jego oczy to słońce (prawe) i księżyc (lewe). W tej formie był czasem określany tytułem Kemwer ('Czarny'). Grecka forma od Heru-.ur (lub Har Wer) to Haroeris. Inne warianty to Hor Merti ('O dwojgu oczu') i Horchenti Irti. Znaczenie Horus uosabiał cały Egipt. Wraz z nim często przedstawiano Nechbet i Wadżet, które symbolizowały połączony Egipt Górny i Dolny oraz uosabiały Hathor. Jego synami byli: Hapi, Imset, Duamutef, Kebehsenuf . Horus jest jednym z najstarszych I najbardziej znaczących bóstw w religii starożytnego Egiptu. Był czczony od okresu predynastycznego aż do okresu grecko-rzymskiego. Egiptolodzy notują kilka form Horusów, które traktują jako osobne bóstwa. Jednak owe różne formy mogą być także różnymi formami przedstawienia tego samego bóstwa, którego główne atrybuty i osobne postaci mogą mieć charakter nie opozycyjny, ale komplementarny wobec siebie. Horus miał wiele funkcji w egipskim panteonie, ale przede wszystkim był bogiem nieba (podobnym bóstwem była bogini Nut), wojny i bogiem – opiekunem.Nazwa oznacza sokoła. Przyjmuje się, że Horus tłumaczony był jako odległy lub wznoszący się ponad. W języku koptyjskim imię Horus zachowało się jako Hōr. Do greki przeszło jako Ὡρος, Hōros. Oryginalne imię bóstwa przetrwało także w późnoegipskim imieniu Har-Si-Ese (dosłownie Horus, syn Izydy). Horus był nazywany również Necheny, co także oznaczało sokół. Stanowiło to okazję do stawiania hipotez o istnieniu innego boga-sokoła, który miał być czczony w Nechen (mieście sokoła). Horus miałby bardzo wcześnie zostać z nim utożsamiony. Jako sokół Horus został przedstawiony już na Palecie Narmera, datowaną często na okres zjednoczenia Górnego i Dolnego Egiptu. Domeny Horus jako bóg nieba Horus był utożsamiany z niebem, uważano więc, że zawierał w sobie słońce i księżyc. Słońce miało być jego prawym okiem, a księżyc lewym. Wędrowały one po niebie gdy Horus unosił się i latał. Dlatego też bóg był nazywany Harmerty – 'Horus dwojgu oczu'. Fakt, że księżyc nie był tak jasny jak słońce wyjaśniano poprzez opowieść o walce Horusa (prawowitego następcy tronu po Ozyrysie) z Setem. Prawdopodobnie wywodziła się ona z metafory podboju Górnego Egiptu przez Dolny około 3000 przed Chr. W tej opowieści Set, patron Górnego Egiptu i Horus, patron Dolnego prowadzą brutalną walkę o cały kraj. Żadna ze stron nie może jednak zwyciężyć do momentu, gdy pozostali bogowie nie stają po stronie Horusa. Horus zostaje zwycięzcą i jako taki zaczyna być znany jako Harsiesis, Heru-ur lub Har-Wer (oft Sans Serif', 'Lucida Sans Unicode'ḥr.w wr– 'Horus Wielki'), co może być także tłumaczone jako Horus Starzec. W wyniku walki Set traci jądro (co wyjaśnia dlaczego pustynia którą włada jest jałowa) a Horus oko, co wyjaśnia dlatego słońce (drugie oko bóstwa) świeci mocniej. Z tego też powodu podczas nowiu Horus staje się ślepy, do czego odnosi się tytuł Mechenty-er-irty – Horus jednooki). Gdy księżyc znów staje się widoczny, Horus widzi i może na powrót być nazwany Chenty-irty - 'Horus posiadający oczy'). Horus był także przedstawiany jako dziecko ssące kciuk, siedzące na kwiecie lotosu razem z matką. Takie przedstawienie małego Horusa określane jest Neferhor, ewentualnie Nefer Hor, Neforos lub Noferos,) czyli Bóg Horus. Oko Horusa w staroegipskiej symbolice oznaczało boską opiekę i boską władzę królewską (w tym przypadku jako oko Horusa lub Re). Jako symbol przedstawiane było na podobiznach Izydy i powiązanych z nią bóstw. W języku egipskim symbol oka Horusa określano Udżat. Było to także oko jednego z wczesnych egipskich bóstw, bogini Wadżet, która później była utożsamiana z Basteti Mut jak i z Hathor. Wadżet była bóstwem solarnym więc symbol ten stał się i jej okiem - okiem wszystkowidzącym. We wczesnej sztuce egipskiej także Hathor była przedstawiana z tym symbolem oka. Także amulet grobowe często wytwarzano w formie oka Horusa. Motyw oka Horusa jest na przykład centralnym elementem ozdób znalezionych przy mumii Szeszonka II. Udżat miało chronić faraona w życiu pozagrobowym i odpędzać wszelkie zło. Egipscy czy w ogóle bliskowschodni żeglarze mieli malować je na burtach lub dziobie okrętu w celu zapewnienia sobie boskiej ochrony podczas podróży. Horus jako bóg polowania Horus był także bogiem wojny i polowania. Horus sokół jest przedstawiany na paletach predynastycznych w scenie polowania na lwy. Jako taki stał się symbolem majestatu i potęgi oraz wzorem faraonów. Faraonowie sami mieli być Horusem w ludzkiej postaci. Z Horusem identyfikowany był inny bóg wojny Nemty. Horus jako bóg-zbawca Horus, a szczególnie Horus Dziecko był identyfikowany także z Szedem. Szed to bóg po raz pierwszy wzmiankowany w amarneńskim i określany jako zbawca. Reprezentuje ideę zbawienia. Szed był czasem przedstawiany jako młody książę ujarzmiający węże, lwy i krokodyle. David P. Silverman uważa, że podobne przedstawienia młodego Horusa zabijającego Seta pod postacią krokodyla, mogły być inspiracją dla przedstawień św. Jerzego pokonującego smoka. Używanie epitetu zbawca w prywatnej pobożności okresu amarneńskiego może być interpretowane jako odpowiedź zwyczajnych ludzi na próby reformy religii egipskiej podjęte przez Echnatona. Szed może być także jedną z form semickiego boga Reszefa. Kategoria:Mitologia egipska Kategoria:Bogowie egipscy Kategoria:Mężczyźni